role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Biodorah
Biodorah (ビオドラ Biodora) is a genetically enhanced Biollante-King Ghidorah hybrid and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Huge, destructive, sadistic, nightmarish and utterly barbaric, Biodorah is a fearsome fusion beast if there ever was one. Biodorah doesn't have much personality at the time being, due to being created to serve one purpose; being completely and utter chaotic as it can. However, despite it's lack of speech, it is sentinent, and knows when to stop fighting before things get bad, so that it can leave and heal it's wounds later. History Debut: Dark Revelation: Gomora vs. Biodorah Biodorah first appeared at Dundee, Scotland, where Inconnu summoned him to eliminate both Gomora and Sevengar. Right as Sevengar was about to leave, then from out of nowhere, a bolt of acidic lighting came down, creating an explosion around Gomora and Sevengar. A loud roar can then be heard, then the sight of three heads can be seen; an eerie echo can then be heard from the roars, before then it flew up and then landed down to the ground; it was Biodorah! Biodorah cackled and then landed down to where Gomora and Sevengar are at, making a heavy thud as it lands. Inconnu then appeared, smugly taunting Sevengar and Gomora. Sevengar and Gomora got defensive, and then Inconnu left them with Biodorah, taking off. Biodorah then raised his wings, getting ready for battle. Gomora jumped in the air and slammed his tail into Biodorah's middle head. Biodorah raised up its middle head, shooting an acidic lightning bolt at Gomora; Gomora blocked the blow with his forearm, sliding back. The acid starts eating away at his arms. Sevengar then went up and fired missiles at Biodorah to act as a distraction for Gomora. Gomora then jumped in the air and punched down against Biodorah's middle head; Biodorah tanked the missiles completely, only then to be hit by Gomora's fist. Gomora then blasted his Oscillatory Wave against Bidoorah's chest. Biodorah retaliated by launching out his tendrils against Gomora and Sevengar, wrapping his tendrils onto Sevengar's legs. During this, Biodorah then began to slowly regenerate his wounds. Gomora dodged some of the vines, but his arm got entangled in one. Gomora freed Sevengar however by blasting his Oscillatory Wave against the tendrils, destroying them. Gomora his arm free of the other tendril and blasts the beast at its chest. Biodorah's tendrils get sliced and then is blasted in the chest, sparks flying out; Biodorah then flapped wings, creating strong gusts of winds. Gomora slid back from the strong winds, digging his feet into the ground; Sevengar then held onto the ground. Biodorah ceased wings, only then to fire acidic lighting down in front of Gomora and Sevengar's area, creating an explosion in front of them. Gomora staggered back, shakes his head and charges through the flames. Jumps in the air and spins around before slamming his tail down hard on the top of the beasts middle head. Biodorah then sent out many vines to constrict against Gomora. Gomora was entangled by the vines, biting down on one and biting through it. Sevengar then fired his missiles directly at Biodorah, to which Biodorah then fired a Acidic Lightning bolt against Sevengar's chest, taking him down for a while. Gomora used his own strength to pry himself free, pushing his arms against the vines. Biodorah screeched in pain as it's tendrils are ripped. Biodorah then reeled his tendrils away, dropping Gomora. Gomora landed back down and then slashed his claws against Biodorah; to which Biodorah then swung his heads against Gomora, hitting Gomora and causing him to roll over. Biodorah then slammed it's heads against the ground, sending out a shockwave towards Gomora; Gomora then dug underground to avoid the shockwave. Gomora then quickly shot out from the ground and quickly punched against Biodorah again and again, causing Biodorah to bleed some acidic blood. Biodorah then retaliated back by firing down acidic lightning bolts down towards Gomora, creating some explosions around him, cackling. As Gomora was hit however, Gomora then absorbed some of the fire energy and then his body began to light up in burning flames; Gomora then became Reionyx Burst Gomora!! Biodorah summoned his tendrils against Gomora, to which Gomora then burnt the tendrils to crisp with the heat he was emitting. Biodorah reeled his tendrils back and then an acidic bolt of lightning at Reionyx Burst Gomora's area. Reionyx Burst Gomora's fire burned around him and charges into battle, his speed increasing more and more; Reionyx Burst Gomora slammed into Biodorah a shockwave of fire washes over the hybrid. Biodorah was set on fire, screeching and hollering in agony. Reionyx Burst Gomora ignites his fists with fire and proceeded to slam a flurry of fists into Biodorah's body. Smoke and flames emitted off of Biodorah; Reionyx Burst Gomora's fire ignited around him and fired a Reionyx Burst Ocsillatory wave at the beast; the ground got scorched due to the intensity of the heat. Biodorah was caught up int the blazing blast and then fell over; then blowing up in a bright explosion of sparks and flares. When the blast cleared....Biodorah is nowhere to be seen, other then some particles flying aways and a giant scorchmark left on the ground. Gomora was victorious. Following Biodorah's defeat, Inconnu then summoned Biodorah's particles to come follow him to his claws and then commented that the mission didn't go that bad at least, but now with Sevengar escaping, he now had to travel to where he was going, as he didn't want his secrets to be out. Inconnu then leaped and slashed his claws in the air, traveling into the portal and then disappearing. Re-Awakening of the Ancient God Biodorah later reappeared however in Inconnu's dimension, trapped alongside with Gandora, Psycho Destoroyah, Powered Gyaos, Harinezura, Goreilla and Hydra in a giant energy barrier; Biodorah yelled, shaking and causing the place to rumble inside. Inconnu came over to see which one of his monsters he could send out to fight Neo Orochi, but ultimately went with King Godzilla. Abilities * Acidic Lightning: Biodorah can shoot green, acidic lightning from his mouths and wing tips, similar to both King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams and Biollante's Radioactive Sap. * Regeneration: Biodorah has slow regeneration, and can regenerate entire heads and limbs over 2 days. * Tendrils: Biodoran can grow tendrils at will, each can spit corrosive acid, bite and tangle up enemies. * Wings: Biodorah can grow wings to fly, although not for long. * Hurricane Winds: Biodorah can create very strong gusts of hurricane winds by flapping his wings hard. * Thick Hide: Biodorah can tank many physical attacks, absorbing most of their power. * Spore Transformation: Biodorah can transform into spores if heavily damaged. * Acidic Blood: Biodorah has acidic blood. * Sharp Fangs: Biodorah has very sharp fangs than can be used to bite and tear against his enemies's flesh. It is strong enough to pierce through metals. * Corrosive Toxic Gas: Biodorah can emit toxic gas from it's mouths as well. It is strong used to melt buildings. * Radioactive Fog: Biodorah can create green, radioactive fog to act as cover. This does not harm kaiju however and only seems to harm humans. Weaknesses *'Slow Movement:' Due to Biodorah's massive weight and size, he cannot move fast on the ground, if at all *'Derooted: '''If derooted, Biodorah will lose his regeneration and tendril control. *'Gravity:' Biodorah cannot fly very far, as his weight causes him to fall. *'Fire:' Biodorah is extremely weak to fire, and can burn up if the blaze spreads. Roar Trivia *Biodorah was originally used by Ghidonumber1 and is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. *"Biodorah" is not actually the creature's real name, as it was actually name less in the manga it came from. The closest it has to a name is "'Biollante-King Ghidorah Hybrid'". It has been since given the name of "'Biodorah'''" however, to give it an identity. Theme Category:Neutral Evil Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Ghidorah Category:Male Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Fusion Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)